Experiment
by anime-freaks1314
Summary: When Kagome sucks her soul back, Inuyasha goes on a rampage. Now it's up to her and Miroku to search for help to put the crazy hanyou down.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... yet. gives hairy eyeball to Rumiko Takahashi

Hurry Miroku! He might have caught wind of us yet! Kagome panted. Grapsing Miroku's hand, she raced into an abandoned shack at her top speed.

Miroku gasped, can't possibly believe that after all this RUNNING, he breathed heavily for a few moments. That he can possibly still know where we are.Shh! He may still know! Kagome let loose of Miroku's hand and slumped down onto the floor of the abandoned house. It seemed like a ghost town, this village. True, everyone had been simply evacuated, but it still had an eerie feel to it.

Miroku fell upon his knees next to her and fell back onto the wall. How long do you think we have this time? One day? Two days?

Kagome sighed. I'm not sure, but after tonight we should start off to Sesshomaru's castle, she replied.

Now tell me: why are we going there again? Isn't he the _enemy?I'll explain it all on the way there. It should only take us a few day's travel. Kagome rolled over and onto her back to rest upon the cold floor. I can sense the immense demonic aura from here.You've improved much in your priestess abilities in a short time, Kagome, Miroku complimented and joined her side lying on the stony floor._

Kagome rolled over, almost asleep already. Miroku heard deep breathing and knew she was out for a while.

It's good that she sleeps. Kami-sama knows she needs it.' He rolled over, trying to remember all of the recent events.

_Start Kagome Dream_

Kagome stared at the couple before her. Inuyasha, enraged and crying, was holding a lifeless Kikyo, void of any remains of her original soul. She seemed to only be a doll; hollow eyes, no life energy, and no rythmic breathing.

The shocked teen tried to stay as hidden as she possibly could, though in her movement, Inuyasha turned and caught a slight glimpse of her. He started to move towards her current hiding spot.

What the hell did you do, bitch? Inuyasha advanced towards Kagome, darting in front of you so she couldn't run. WHAT DID YOU DO TO KIKYO?!? He grasped her shoulders, shaking her violently. I'll kill you for what you did to her!

Kagome sobbed. I-I-I must've... Her shoulders shook and her breathing hiccupped. She wasn't afraid to die, neccessarily, but of how full of rage her normally semi-calm friend was.

SPIT IT OUT BITCH!! He dug his clawas into her flesh, causing her to bleed. Kagome screamed, trying to pry his hands off of her. If you don't tell me I WILL KILL YOU!!

She looked up at him.... him... the one who had been her first love, but his second. Catching his eye, she noticed that his eyes were almost pure red. I must've pulled back the rest of my soul in my recent illness!!She attempted to kick him, and she did, but he had no emotion, no sign of pain... not even a sign that she had done anything at all to him.

Inuyasha's eyes were now glowing red. YOU DID **WHAT????** He threw Kagome onto the ground, her limp body hitting hard. he laughed menacingly, you will suffer... I will MAKE you suffer, as I have suffered this night! He rushed off towards the site of their camp, full of rage and bloodlust.

Kagome got up, not sure what do to do or how to do it. She turned to lifeless Kikyo, and not knowing quite what to do, she bowed to her body, and with a final prayer, set off running towards the direction of the camp. If he was about to carry out his threats, she might as well make an effort to stop him.

_End Kagome Dream_

Kagome groaned in her sleep and rolled over once more. Miroku woke quickly, much aware in his sleep. Seeing that she was mearly dreaming, he set sail off to dreamland once more.

_Start Miroku Dream_

Inuyasha stormed into the small make-shift camp. he screamed, eyes drifting in and out of their red hue.

Miroku stood up after sitting by the fire for a few hours. A little stiff, he started towards the already advancing hanyou. You told her HOW, didn't you?! Just to get back at ME!!

Miroku gave him a quizzical look. What are you talking about?

The enraged hanyou grasped the monk's robes near the neck, lifting him slightly off the ground. You know exactly what I'm talking about, you stupid monk!! Inuyasha's eyes were almost totally red now, and the stripes on his face were starting to show.

Gasping for air, Miroku could barely speak. Struggling and grasping for the hanyou's hands to let go, he managed to spit out, I swear-- his hands dropped to his sides, realizing his attempts were futile. I swear I don't know!!

Inuyasha snarled and dropped the monk into a heap. Since you don't seem to know, I'll remind you. He crouched to reach the monk's eye level, who was currently grasping his throat and sucking air. Looking into his eyes, he said, You told Kagome how to draw her soul back, right?

Miroku's eyes widened. She succeeded?

The hanyou, now almost full demon, slashed his claws at him. YOU DID!!

The young monk moved just in time. Getting onto his feet, he started to run towards the woods, the hanyou hot on his trail.

_End Miroku Dream_

Miroku woke with a start. Looking up, he saw Kagome leaning on the doorpost, gazing outwards. 

She turned, a bit startled, and said, It's almost sunrise. We should start off soon. Turning back to the door, she stood up straigher and walked outside.

Picking up his staff by his side, Miroku pulled himself up and walked out the small hut as well. So we shall.

The two started off towards the West, Kagome with a plan, and Miroku with no godly idea of what they were doing.

A/N... (haha)

Hihi people... I need some help editing and proofreading this, so if you review, can you please give me some advice? I'm kind of new to writing alone, so help would be much appreciated. -  
--Magena


End file.
